


Порви арену!

by kirrava



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A/B/O динамика, Gen, Hybrid AU, Other, Sexism, Мизогиния, издевательства, ксенофобия, нецензурная брань, смерть мудака, упоминание айдолов и айдолок, упоминания об изнасилованиях
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirrava/pseuds/kirrava





	1. Chapter 1

Гром фанфар, голоса диктора и шум трибун рассек стены дома, и Чонгук перевернулся на простынях. Грубая ткань заставляла кожу чесаться, но вскоре даже такая постель покажется роскошью. Парень перевернулся, пытаясь поймать последние остатки сна, но в конечном итоге распахнул глаза, уставившись в пространство.  
Голубые и розоватые вспышки цветов со стадиона разрезали поверхности его комнаты на лоскуты: яркие полосы рядом с кусками в тени. Цвета сменялись, отражаясь в раскрытых в пустоту белках глаз, пока парень не поднялся, вытолкнув воздух из лёгких с приглушенным звуком. Вода разбилась о края раковины, металл заскрипел от поворотов крана. Чонгук вновь громко вздохнул, приходя в себя. Взгляд в зеркале напротив не выражал особого энтузиазма: скорее, страх перед неизведанным.

Пыль вздымалась, искусственная, но все еще мерзкая и отдающая мылом и хлоркой.  
Дезинфекция, подумала она, размазывая кровь из разбитого носа, который уже начал опухать: зудящая пульсация отдавала глубоко в череп с каждым стуком сердца и движением воздуха по глотке. Горячий пар обжигал горло изнутри в быстром темпе: наклонившись диагонально к земле, Эмбер ускорила движения ног, приближаясь к куску мяса в сотне метров от неё.  
Мужчину отбросило от последней атаки, и он поспешил подняться на ноги, приходя в чувства. Нельзя было этого допустить : она уже начала выдыхаться, и из последних козырей могла давить лишь запахом и аурой, что было почти бесполезно против мужика-альфы: те воняли похлеще туалета в сортировке трейни.  
Сегодня новый приток тренеров, хотя это было неважно, если Эмбер не доживёт до окончания этого дня. Бой был последним за сутки, но кто знал, что хозяевам вздумается сделать с её жизнью сегодня?  
Удар в челюсть, грязное месиво конечностей в рукопашной драке. Всё ещё слишком быстрые для человеческих, но уже порядком уставшие для эстетичных трюков и пируэтов напоказ для толпы потенциальных спонсоров.  
Хотя бы от изнасилований защитили, подумала она, вспоминая отдельное койко-место для сна капсульного общежития : наблюдение в общей столовой и душевой с быстрым реагированием. Ошейники срабатывали тут же, осаждая всех, кто вступил в агрессивный контакт. В период гона было хуже: блокаторов просто не было, и по всему периметру пускали газ, стирающий все запахи до болезненного жжения в носу ещё на неделю.  
В общем, даже с учётом того, что альф и омег было не так много среди гладиаторок и гладиаторов, полмесяца минимум стоял смрад нейтрализаторов в дымной завесе, и во рту оседал неприятный привкус, словно после пшика дезодорант на язык.

Альфа опустил голову, стоя на коленях. Толпа загудела. Бой можно было считать оконченным. Мужчина ухмылялся, уставившись в песок.  
Эмбер стояла перед ним, еле держась на ногах. Шагнув вперёд, она схватила его голову, резко прокручивая шейные позвонки с мокрым хрустом.  
Пыль помутила открытые в шоке глаза, когда тело столкнулось с землёй.  
Толпа замерла, на долгую паузу с лёгким шёпотом ужаса, а потом взревела. Экраны крутили лучшие моменты, но она уже удалялась от всего этого тяжелыми шагами, глаза её устало закрывались.

Чонгук отшатнулся, но не отвёл взгляд.  
\- Настоящая альфа, - усмехнулся Чимин, морщась. Неодобрение? Скрытая зависть? Чонгук не мог сказать, бегло оглядывая приемную комнату.  
\- Извини, что? - переспросил он сопровождающего.  
\- Альфы не принимают такого. Это было неповиновение, видишь? Этот мудак даже не склонил голову правильно. Всё знают, что надо показать шею, если проиграл. Идиот.  
\- Он же умер, - выпалил Чонгук, и тут же чуть не прикрыл свой рот.  
\- Я все равно ставил не на него. Эта девка - чокнутая, - в улыбке было столько яда, скрытого гладкими объемными губами в сладком, почти приторном выражении. Чонгук тут же представил его под каким-нибудь крупным альфой, сжимающим мягкое податливое тело руками, а на лице у Чимина была бы та же улыбка, когда он открыл бы глаза и увидел подсматривающего.  
Мысли плодились и кружили, ненужные и колкие, вокруг стен и самого будущего тренера.  
Чонгук целил выше, чем охрана или уборка: возможно, он бы стал хранителем, тренером фаворитов и смог бы получать достаточную прибыль, чтобы не нуждаться ни в чем. Только выбери правильного фаворита, - прервал его мысли Чимин, разблокировав дверь касанием, - Или фаворитку, - посмеялся в конце он.  
Тут же лицо Чимина застыло в холодной формальности, и он поприветствовал присутствующих.  
Чонгук отвечал на несложные вопросы, оставалась лишь собеседовательная часть: тесты на физическую и умственную подготовку он сдал не так давно.  
\- Ваши параметры, Чон, могут сравниться с лучшими альфами этого блока, - вежливое лицо рассекали морщинки, и Чонгук не мог выдавить из себя смех, чтобы подыграть шутке. Да и доброй ситуацию сложно было назвать : пристальные взгляды вцепились в него, каждый раз оставляя неприятный холод, как только один из двух кураторов поднимал взгляд от его досье.

\- Но вы не альфа. Вы понимаете масштаб трудностей, с которыми столкнетесь?  
Чонгук устало вздохнул, но вслух лишь выдал то, что хотели слышать все: он в порядке, он подходит.  
\- Здесь сказано, что вы, возможно, ещё не проявились, как альфа. По видимым признакам вы ближе к альфе, чем к омеге или бете, верно? Ваш отец также был альфой, а мать - бетой?  
\- Вы скучаете по ним? - спросил второй суховатый мужчина, напоминающий коршуна.  
Чонгук встал в ступор, слегка растерявшись.  
\- Они погибли... Давно. Я их не помню, - парню хотелось вжаться в скрипучий потертый стул, но он не подал виду, также расправив плечи с прямой спиной.  
\- Эти фавориты, - сказал первый под конец аудита, - это не люди. Быть может, они выглядят, как мы, возможно, говорят, как мы, но вы должны помнить, Чонгук, что они далеки от людей, как мы с вами до альф: они опасные животные, которых нельзя жалеть. Вам придётся жить с ними бок о бок, но никогда не забывайте, кто они на самом деле.  
Моросил дождь. Мелкая мокрая пыль осаждала щеки по пути к дому. Ворох мыслей внезапно ушёл, оставив разум Чонгука наполняться гулом рекламных стендов.

Чонгук ждал один, в пустой комнате за столом. Минуты текли, шея затекала в неудобном положении.  
Дверь отъехала в сторону, и на пол влетела фигура в мешковатой серой одежде. Форменной одежде фаворитов.  
Чонгук вскочил с места, упираясь руками в стол. Дверь тут же закрылась, а тело издало пару нецензурных шумов. Чонгук наклонился ближе, всматриваясь в очертания на полу.  
Женское лицо хмурилось от боли, выпуская изо рта шипение напополам с кровью из сцепленных зубов. Разбитая губа и желтые глаза показались, как только девушка повернулась к нему. Она поднялась, жёстче и резче, чем ожидал парень, от неожиданности дёрнувшись в сторону, выходя из-за стола. Твёрдая походка приближала её, пока в голове Чонгука мелькал страх напополам с паникой, которые смешались вместе со страхом за свою жизнь.  
\- Бу! - скрюченные руки поднялись, и брови Чонгука резко взлетели вверх, хотя сам он и отступил на шаг. Мышцы подрагивали от напряжения.  
\- Я провоцирую тебя. Бу! - - она сделала ещё шаг навстречу, корча гримасу. Борозды на её переносице уже начали проявляться, хотя никакого давления запаха Чонгук не чувствовал, но на всякий случай глотал воздух ртом. Со стороны он наверняка смотрелся, как паникующая рыба, которая к тому же краснеет от своих мыслей и стыда.  
\- Ты немой что ли? - спросила девушка, упирая руки в бока. Кровь с её подбородка стеклась в каплю, окрасившую серую рубашку маленьким пятном.  
\- Акей, я хочу быстрее справиться с этим говном, поэтому давай реще думай.  
Чонгук застыл снова, так и не отмирая от первоначального шока. В пару шагов она уже схватила его за запястье, которое он тут же отдернул.  
\- А почему у тебя нет, - конец её фразы он оборвал резким выпадом в ее сторону, пытаясь восстановить личное пространство. Она даже не уклонилась, просто принимая ребро его ладони о свою кожу без какой-либо реакции.  
\- Так ты пустой, - она безразлично усмехнулась и спустилась вниз.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - воскликнул Чонгук, отдергивая руку с её плеча.  
\- Если у тебя нет браслета, мне придётся самой все сделать, сказала она, выгибая шею к полу.  
Проверка, они проверяли его. Браслетом он мог бы обездвижить её, и их выдавали всем, кто был в контакте с фаворитами. Также ток проходил по всему полу.  
Она продолжила морщиться в предчувствии боли, но ничего не происходило.  
\- Эй, мальчик. Что тут происходит?  
Она выпрямилась, и Чонгук сразу же почувствовал противоречивое желание пригнуться к полу и наоборот, вытолкнуть грудь вперед. Глупые маскулинные позывы.  
\- Ты что, в резюме накосячил или, - она задумалась, - тебя нужно просто убить?  
Чонгук сглотнул слюну, чувствуя холод струйки пота на шее.  
Она улыбнулась.  
\- А ты милый. И пахнешь подстать. Возможно, стоило бы убить тебя сейчас, тебя все равно затрахают в бараках, - она непринуждённо заходила по комнате, выглядываясь в стены.  
\- По закону съемка внутри здания запрещена, но это только для рабочих. То есть здесь нет камер. Поэтому за мной ещё не пришли. Так что, лишить тебя жизни сейчас или сам попросишь, задыхаясь от потных альфачей в душевых? Тебе уже говорили, что ты будешь жить с нами первый месяц работы, не?  
\- Разве изнасилования на территории не прекращаются охраной?  
\- Хах, это распространяется только на фаворитов. Перечитай свой контракт. Если не сможешь жить здесь, то ни одного фаворита ты тренировать не сможешь. Ты должен заслужить уважение сам. Хотя ты, - она посмотрела на него, впервые так прямо и пристально за все время, - найди лучше другую работу. От тебя слишком хорошо пахнет.  
\- Ты точно не омега?  
Так близко казалось бы, разница в росте в полголовы должна бы дать фору Чонгуку в сумме с шириной плеч, но в действительности девушка словно не замечала такой разницы, и Чонгук почувствовал, как от тепла её тела у него дрожат лёгкие. Он забыл не вдыхать носом, и теперь был пойман в сети феромонов. Это точно была омега или альфа, но что именно, Чонгук не решался узнать: свиду можно было легко ошибиться, и он знал это по себе. Желание довериться и слушать голос пульсировало в голове, и Чонгук ещё не осознал это.  
\- А что не так с моим запахом?  
\- Всё хорошо. Даже слишком хорошо, - добавила она, и черты её лица словно заострились, принимая больше теней, начиная от зрачков и заканчивая линией широких скул и контура губ.  
Что-то тягучее виднелось за её взглядом, и рот Чонгука наполнился слюной.  
\- А что мне делать? - желание качнуться вперёд было таким правильным, но Чонгук стойко удерживал позицию, не отвечая на манипуляции в маленьких прыжках уголков её губ и блику глаз. Тень ресниц менялась при каждом слове на её коже, не дотягиваясь до веснушек.  
\- Чтобы избежать? Можешь перейти сразу же в стаф, или найти фаворита, - Она отодвинулась сила контакта начала рассеиваться. Чонгук поморщился.  
\- Попросить, - Она жестикулировала, - поделиться запахом, - замаскированное "пометить" было явным сигналом, но Чонгук отринул это, обнаружив, что его тело уже давно было расслабленным, а уши покалывало от жара, как и щеки.  
Дверь отъехала в сторону с хлопком, и девушка закатила глаза прежде, чем её скрутили.  
Чонгук был принят на работу, а Кире дали заряд электрошоком за побег из дисциплинарной комнаты.

\- Ты худощав.  
Мелкие черты лица на грузном лице охранника напротив выглядели удручающе отвратительно.  
Чонгук поправляет респиратор на лице, перчатки немного сковывают движения его пальцев. Это не столь неудобно, сколько непривычно, о чем смеялись ему инструкторы по технике безопасности.

Как только дверь загонов отъехала, воздух сгустился, став разряженным. Влажная жара наполнила маску изнутри, а по ушам сдавило резким всплеском крови от давления.  
\- Здесь все под напряжением, и понатыкано изоляцией разного типа...  
Юркий юноша в форме чистильщика вился близ Чонгука, обращаясь чаще к нему, чем к остальной группе новичков, неловко оглядывающих новую рабочую территорию. Всё старались не показывать вида, но от их потуг Тэхен лишь морщился в насмешке, растягивая губы по прямым линиям. Шкаф-двухметровка монотонно гудел заученный скрипт поодаль, проводя подробную экскурсию. Скользя над парой сантиметров по полу, тонкая панель подсвечивала блоки в плане зданий, которые не блестели сложностью и хитросплетением: арена, спальный отсек, лазарет, душевые и столовая.  
Тэхен также вставлял отсебятину вроде: верхний этаж для элитных смертников, подземка для транспорта - там можно обжиться нормальным стафом у поставщиков питания.  
\- А ещё если будет казнь, тогда придётся ебаться с клетками огромных рептилий или прочей фигни, которую напридумывают ученые. Зато платят за такие смены больше, - Тэхена, казалось, никто не слушал, и тот буквально внедрялся в личное пространство Чонгука, то и дело приближаясь лицом слишком близко, чтобы захватить хоть чье-то внимание.  
Камеры показывали разные блоки, на экранах мелькали сотни гибридов, снующих под взглядами группы будущих рабочих этого места.  
Некоторые лица были искажены шрамами, слишком глубокими, чтобы те могли зажить. Тела были скрыты серой тканью, но то тут, то там виднелись плавники, пятна на цветной, нечеловеческой коже, а некоторые части тел были деформированы.  
Мохнатые вытянутые уши, странные сплющенные носы, бесцветные губы или безволосые места там, где должны быть брови; торчащие клыки и жабры: фенотип не всегда выдавал гибрида, если в генотипе были чистопородные предки и никаких ненужных рецессивных генов. Хотя конечно, на все были свои извращенцы, но эти двигающиеся фигурки петами не стали: их выкинули, и теперь они бились насмерть на арене.  
Усыплять нас негуманно, но устраивать такой цирк - вполне. Забавно, не правда ли?  
Такой знакомый и чужой голос одновременно произнёс в его голове, и Чонгук неловко сморгнул наваждение.  
Тэхен уставился на него.  
Вероятно, я снова завис в своих мыслях, отмахнулся Гук.

Статуя с планшетом в форме охранника отдавал команды, произнося лёгкую мотивационную речь, которая отразилась мягкими улыбками и блеском в глазах тех, кто уже уходил в отведённые им списком места.  
Мужчина нахмурился, Тэхен замолчал и словно сжал губы в обиженный анус.  
Чонгук поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть в глаза распределителю: тот был выше него, и парню стоило бы привыкать запрокидывать голову к собеседнику, поскольку он начинал здесь работать.  
Средний рост самца альфы-гибрида составлял 185, напомнила память техно голосом. "Сколько же самки?" - тут же выдал Чонгук, обращая на себя внимание группы. Робот ответил, что здесь содержится лишь пятеро самок альф, и это редкое явление, поэтому среднее значение роста может отличаться от фактического в целом.  
Самки альф не годны ни в петы, ни в фавориты, - добавил Тэхен, накручивая ядовито-голубую прядь волос.

\- Ты не альфа, верно?  
Чонгук кивнул, хотя вопрос был риторическим.  
\- Но будешь работать в спальном и тренажёрном блоках, да? А ты смелый малый. Любишь испытывать себя?  
Чонгук опустил взгляд, смущаясь от пристального внимания и слов, исходящих от раздутых фиолетовых губ.  
\- Сначала мы испытаем тебя в столовой денек, будешь наблюдать, как только пройдёшь все блоки - осядешь в тренировочном. Пока что твоя койка будет вместе с гибридами, как и вон тех трех, - Намджун кивнул, дополняя указ движением планшетом.  
У стены стояли в ряд два парня и девушка в обмундировке. Все альфы, кроме девушки, добавил Намджун, пожелав удачи.  
Ад начался ещё в душевых, фильтры в маске гоняли вонючий, забитый потом гибридов воздух внутрь, выпуская в мокрый воздух углекислый газ от тяжёлого дыхания. Голые тела двигались размеренно, новички стояли по четырём выходам, готовые среагировать

На сигнал из коннектеров, чему уже научились, карауля в столовой. Стычки были здесь нормальным делом, и никто даже не отвлёкся от еды.  
Чонгук успел пройти несколько инстанций вместе со всеми, но тяжелее всего ему приходилось ночью: он задыхался в маске и не мог в ней уснуть, и на утро его лицо тяготили два тёмных мешка на месте нижних век.

Будущие трейни-альфы, если и испытывали что-то похожее, не подавали виду. Разговоров между ними особо не было, все-таки конкуренция оставалась незыблемой чёртой мужчин и врожденной альфа особенностью. Чонгук не настаивал на общении, а девушку сторонился.  
Та была молчаливой, ростом почти с Чонгука, и была в мыслях о чем-то. Альфы группы донимали её, но быстро отвязались.  
Чонгук не интересовался, почему.

Высокий и громоздкий гибрид с гладкой, восковой кожей, отдающей желтизной, встал под душ близ выхода, который мониторила девушка из их группы.

Чонгук отвлёкся, рассматривая плитки под ногами и потолок над головами, стараясь следить за ситуацией лишь периферийным зрением, боясь хапнуть лишнего среди струй воды.

Что-то хлопнуло о стену, и в динамике загудел знак тревоги и направление.  
Чонгук двинулся, как в тумане.  
Двое фаворитов поменьше хрустели что-то, зажав девушку, угрожая ей и обвиняя во лжи. Поодаль округлые, почти рыбьи глаза крупного фаворита метались взглядом между ними. Чонгук замер. Он почувствовал себя таким маленьким и слабым по сравнению с ними, особенно с огромным недорусалом, и его обожгло стыдом за то, каково сейчас Хани.  
\- Куда дела его шмотки, сучка? - прошелестел гибрид придвигаясь ближе.  
\- Где его форма, дырка, это же ты её спиздила?  
Рука врезалась в плиту рядом с её лицом, вжимаясь ближе.

Чонгук рванулся в его сторону, но рыбина тут же среагировал, хватая Чонгука за плечо и с лёгкостью, как ложку, поднимая над землей.  
Кожа и суставы зажглись болью, и Чонгук чуть не взвыл. Кровь из губы осела на языке. Если бы не маска, ему был бы пиздец.  
Обеими руками держась за бревноподобную от мышц скользкую конечность гибрида, Чонгук тут же потерял воздух из лёгких, когда его толкнули в стену. 

Вблизи гибрид не казался таким большим : всего на полголовы выше Чонгука, но страх и паника сделали свое дело.  
Двое фаворитов сбоку были стройнее, один вообще был ростом с Чимина. Смешок брыкнул в горле, и я пошатнулся в своих мыслях, зубы звякнули противных скрипом в череп от сжатых челюстей.

Все трое обернулись на громкий вздох и мокрые шлепки босых ног, нарушивших внезапную тишину.  
Вокруг них лица тоже обернулись, словно стягивая круг.  
Кран со скрипом закрылся, альфы-трейни просто пялились, ожидая команды. Никакого звона, никакого газа из стен. Никто не собирался мешать фаворитам.  
Перепончатое, крупное ухо гибрида подрагивало, взгляд его скользил от лица вниз к полотенцу, свисающему с шеи до груди новоприбывшей. Из-за большого количества нагих тел Чонгук сам почувствовал себя странно, сверху донизу обтянутый рабочей одеждой.

Боль загудела в носках, которые приняли на себя весь вес его тела.  
Рыбина улыбнулась, скрывая глаза в дугах век.  
\- Защитница дырок пришла? - бросил тот, что пониже, не сдвигаясь от Хани ни на миллиметр. Тэмин же напротив, словно ускользнул вбок, опуская глаза с отточенной фальшивой улыбкой.  
\- Тэмин, это же вы, верно? - капли воды на фоне женского голоса не скрывали раздражения.  
\- Я тоже так думаю, Лама, - поежился Минхо, смягчая хватку. Чонгук сполз по стене, опираясь на всю ступню.  
Мелкий гибрид оскалился, придвигаясь ближе к Хани.  
Позиции сменились, когда девушка схватила его руку и скрутила вверх, вдавливая ногой его голову в пластиковую кладку.  
Парень коротко завизжал, ни одно из лиц не дрогнуло. Минхо посмотрел на лицо фаворитки и отзеркалил лёгкое раздражение с омерзением, также морща нос и уголок губ.  
Она продолжила вытираться, пока не сказала выпустить Чонгука.  
\- А то что? - улыбнулся гибрид, но от его взгляда Чонгуку не стало смешно.  
Фаворитка улыбнулась в ответ, приближаясь, и хватка на плече сжалась вновь.

Вырубленный мелкий фаворит валялся на полу, когда Хани сделала выпад к сжимавшему Чонгука рыбочеловеку.  
Тот быстро отринул её атаку, и Гук опомнился, протягивая браслет к ошейнику на шее.  
Гибрид оказался в паре метров, показательно разжав в воздухе руку, которой сжимал Чонгука.

Напряжение словно расселось, когда недорусал махнул рукой Эмбер, и даже его скользкая гнетущая аура рассеялась.  
Они завели диалог, уходя от душевых.  
Длинный и тонкий гибрид закинул руку фаворитке на плечо, и та отдернулась. Трио громких голосов удалялось.  
Слюна изо рта гибрида в отключке сползала по полу. Вода жужжала в кранах. Все снова стало таким же, каким и будет ближайшие полгода, пока у Чонгука будет заживать сломанная кость плеча, ведь Чонгук имел долбоебизм подписать контракт на работу здесь.


	2. Chapter 2

Пиликанье замка от двери запустило цепную реакцию: Чонгук тут же выпрямился, шаг его стал жёстче, когда ботинки рассекали пол предбанника, их раздевалки с двумя стенами, рассеченными нишами шкафчиков персонала. Здесь ещё не было вони, но уже стоял запах сотрудников-альф.  
Чонгук вдыхал через приоткрытые губы, пытаясь делать это как можно более скрытно.  
\- Эй, мелкий, - Чонгук не успел повернуться, как его задело острое плечо, - Ты стираешь эту футболку каждый день, потому что она единственная?  
\- Эй, не задирай его, - окликнул его второй новичок, - Не смейся над нищими, у него даже джинсы стерлись до дыр, - оба заялали от собственных шуток.  
Чонгук сел на скамью и стянул обувь.

Хруст изнутри напомнил мне, как больно просыпаться от ударов в лицо. Жёсткая ткань перчаток оставляла жгучие следы, хотя если нанести удар наотмашь - то кожа могла и лопнуть. Это было ещё противнее, чем просто ловить отдачу от скулы внутрь мозга, ноющую и давящую боль, которая плавает в черепе.  
Раны заживали слишком быстро, чтобы помнить обо всей жестокости, которая происходила в этих стенах. Даже шрамов ни у кого не оставалось, быть может, за редким исключением - но таковы были задумки разработчиков, ведь на любую грязь есть свои фетишисты.

Эмбер уже вторую неделю получала дисциплинарные наказания за свои бои. "Никакого шоу, никакого драйва, сухая смерть, - куча матов и нелестных неизящных оскорблений, а потом речь с плюющейся слюной от оскала тренера возобновляется. - Где похоть, где секс, где твоя гибридная природа, ты сраная альфа-самка. - Дальше следует боль, чтобы закрепить вес слов и неравного положения.  
Тренер разрывается, пыхтит и тяжело дышит после речей и целой сессии садизма. Лицо к этому моменту принимает усталое, разочарованное выражение. Он ожидает гнев, боль, жалость, слезы и оправдания. Слова, похожие на мольбу и извинения. Годами эта техника работает со всеми отношениями между людьми и гибридами, но для всего требуется время, говорит он себе, когда дверь карцера закрывается за его спиной, напрочь отделяющая от очередного тупого гибрида. В этот раз - от непутевой мрази, которая все не хочет подыхатью

Дни тянулись, внезапно обрываясь каждый месяц на календаре, пока Чонгук не научился засыпать после увиденного, и синяки под глазами сменились более-менее живым лицом. Постоянный вид крови, рычания и хрустящие звуки плоти врезались в мозг, потому что даже ток, проведённый по полу и бьющий в ошейники дистанционно, не останавливал постоянные стычки между альфами, нарывающихся на мерянье песюнами.  
Чонгук задумывался, какое ещё место удержало бы столь агрессивных альф, настолько сильных физически, что могли сломать кость простым сжатием пальцев.  
Плечо уже зажило, но шок после стычки въелся в память, и хотя Чонгук вот-вот может перейти в охрану, он опасался приближаться к фаворитам. Зрительно определить, кто из фаворитов был одарен гормональным комплексом убийцы и насильника Чонгук не мог, поэтому подолгу оставался без сна, копаясь в архивах и записях личных дел, чтобы запомнить, кого опасаться.  
Бои проходили еженедельно, а "свежее мясцо", как выразился Чимин, довольно улыбаясь оглядывающим его фаворитам, приходило ежемесячно. Количество разнилось, потому что могла прийти партия от одного до десяти гибридов, в зависимости от того, сколько нашли "бракованных" и сколько брошенных в сумме.

Чимин занимался продовольственной логистикой, но метил в людскую, как он сам её называл. Турниры, распределение матчей и общение со спонсорами (общение с кем-либо, кроме отчетов и цифр) привлекали Чимина больше, чем беготня между блоками и просиживание ценной задницы в офисе.

Чем дольше работаешь, тем больше у тебя выбора работы: от уборщика вверх до тренеров. Доступные Чонгуку смены не были столь разнообразны: либо следишь за огромными экранами, либо проводишь обход территории. В первом случае в комнате помимо тебя ещё трое человек, а вот в патруле ты блуждаешь лишь в своей компании по бесконечным одинаковым коридорам. Напряжённее всего ночью проходить отсек с одиночками, блок, где вкруговую расставлены комнаты за дверьми, а узкая дорожка отделяет от дыры, огороженной забором. Дыра эта - лишь на несколько метров падает вниз, там просто очередной тренировочный зал, ничего страшного.  
Но эхо от собственных шагов жуткое.

Также в этом же кругу находилась пустая камера, в которой персонал мог сделать привал на патруле.  
Здесь была кровать, душевая кабина и туалет напротив. Всё простое и обезличенное, но казалось роскошным для этого места.  
Особенно если вспомнить капсульные постели фаворитов, в которых Чонгук спал первую неделю. В 6 утра задняя стенка просто сдвигается к выходу, и все, что остаётся делать спящему: падать вниз головой на пол или просыпаться.

Душ освежил тело, уставшее после смен.  
Из-за работы здесь Чонгук увеличил нагрузку на тренировках в зале, но этого было недостаточно. Не хватало динамики. Добавить бег? Бассейн?  
Чонгук закрыл глаза, стирая влагу ладонью с лица.  
Матрац прогнулся под телом парня, тут же приняв идеальную ортопедическую форму. Чонгук потянулся.  
Надо было поесть и возвращаться обратно. Вставив наушник, он оповестил девчат о том, что он вернулся.  
\- Можешь отдыхать дальше, все тихо. Даже поспать успеешь.  
Чонгук снова лёг на постель, перекатываясь на живот. Мысль отлынивать от работы казалась приятной.  
Стоило нацепить одежду, хотя и здесь не было камер, в отличие от других одиночных камер с фаворитами.  
Обнаженная кожа дышала чистотой, и запираться в жёсткой ткани спецовки Гук не хотел. Тем более, если он будет спать, то зачем ему это?  
Когда после отбоя фаворит сбегал из капсулы и устраивал пиздец на памяти Чонгука? Ни разу. Ночью пол сразу же бил их током и притягивал к земле, заставляя корчиться в позе эмбриона.  
Тем более он мог натянуть всю обуундировку за минуту, так что мог позволить себе насладиться сном.

Чонгук дернулся, в поту распахнув глаза от неожиданного сна. Из-за стресса он даже не думал о дрочке, да и когда пытался в бесконечном кругу бессонницы, не мог достаточно возбудиться, чтобы прийти. Но сейчас его промежность вязко слипалась с тканью белья, и Чонгука опалил стыд.  
Из наушника раздался позывной, а затем координаты. Чонгук наспех обтерся трусами и сбросил нижнее белье в урну. Форменная не должна была пропускать запахи тел, чтобы не спровоцировать гибридов, настроенных на человеческое возбуждение, так что Чонгук натянул брюки с рубашкой, поправил шокер-стэк на поясе и вышел из комнаты.  
Прежде чем он понял свою ошибку, его осадило смрадом запахов, несвойственных для карцерного отсека. Здесь все было изолировано.  
Чонгук натянул маску, уточняя у девчат, что происходит.  
Трое девушек уже скрутили гибридов в спальном отсеке, те просто выбрали это время, чтобы выяснить отношения. Чонгук даже ощутил пустоту, потому что ждал разрядки после накала адреналина.

И тут голос в наушнике раздался снова.  
\- Чонгук, в одиночке проблемы, там просят успокоительное.   
\- Чего? - он поморщился, прикасаясь к устройству в ушной раковине.  
\- У альфы гон, Чонгук, тебе нужно передать лекарство.   
Страх сполз по позвоночнику. В памяти прорезались красные разводы в воде и жёсткие толчки мужского тела, украшенные спазмами мышц от каждой фрикции. Тела за ним почти не было видно.   
\- Что? Мы так делаем? Мы выдаём блокаторы?  
\- Ну вообще нет, но это особый случай.

Адель помялась, но добавила, что блокаторы лежат в верхнем ящике стола. Чонгук дрожал, хотя девушка и уверила его, что бояться нечего.

Чонгук проглотил слюну, прижимая маску до боли к лицу. Шприц был зажат в левой руке.

Память снова подкинула момент, где фавориты толкали гибрида поменьше, посмеиваясь. Никакой агрессии, лишь животный блеск в глазах и такой же страх в лице девушки, зажатой между ними.

Дверь отъехала. Это была та же девушка, что и в душевой. Та же, что и в его первый день опалила феромонами его лёгкие. Чонгук сглотнул вновь, дверь за ним закрылась.   
Его ресницы задрожали, сам он застыл под её взглядом, вмиг сжавшимся по её воле от нескольких метров до ничтожных сантиметров.   
Она глубоко вдохнула, её выдох осел холодом на губах и шее Чонгука.

Он сжал пакет с блокатором крепче, на автомате переключаясь на дыхание ртом, хотя маска и должна была его защитить.  
\- Мальчик, ты любишь испытывать себя? Поэтому нарываешься на трудности, м?  
Их отделяло слишком малое пространство. Чонгук нахмурился, пытаясь взять все под контроль.  
\- Я принёс блокаторы. Вам нужна помощь с их введением?   
Её лицо растянулось сменилось с шока до улыбки и насмешки одновременно.   
\- А ты умеешь ставить уколы?  
\- Прижать флакон к вене и нажать кнопку - кажется таким сложным для тебя?  
\- Намекаешь, что гибриды настолько тупые?  
\- Нет, но альфы, - да.  
Девушка усмехнулась, соглашаясь.  
\- Стереотипы не всегда имеют реального основания. Ты поэтому воняешь, думая, что я дам себя трахнуть, раз я альфа в гоне? Или ты пришёл как раз за тем, чтобы испытать острых ощущений?

По виду распахнутых глаз и покраснения, покрывавшего его щеки и кончики ушей, сложно было сказать, было ли такое в его плане.  
Чонгук отступил к двери, сжимая руки на груди.  
\- Возьмите лекарство, 571311. Я должен вернуться к патрулированию.  
\- План провалился? Или это часть ролевой игры? Ты еще и по этой части извращенец, малыш?  
Чонгук подавился слюной, но зипер с блокаторами отпустил в чужие руки, боясь поворачиваться спиной к альфе.  
Та просто ушла вглубь комнаты, такой же, как и та, где он только что проснулся. Пластиковая упаковка поддалась, и спустя один укол и удовлетвореный выдох она вернула Чонгуку упаковку.  
Кровать издала приглушенный звук под её весом. Она даже не смотрела в его сторону.   
Чонгук развернулся к двери, и в обзоре мелькнули тёмные брызги на стене.   
На полу они тоже были.   
Смена подходила к концу, когда он спросил о грязи в одиночных камерах.   
\- Вообще все вымывают по четвергам, но одиночки с альфами выбивает убирать Тэхен, поэтому так.   
\- Тэхен разве уборщик?  
\- Ну не совсем, но он тот ещё фетишист, так что ему позволяет. Не каждый рвётся в камеру с альфой, да ещё и готов за это на услугу.

\- А Чимин?  
\- А про этого ты откуда знаешь, ты же здесь всего пару месяцев! Эх, разбирают всех симпатяжек, шлюханы. А ты мне нравился, Чонгук, - посмеялась Адель через коммуникатор.  
\- Настолько, что послала в клетку с альфой в гоне?

\- Ты слышал? Освободилось место тренера, - пиканье дверей шкафчиков сопровождалось ворохором одежды. Чонгуку уже порой поднадоело видеть сплошной белый цвет стен арены, который слепил глаза.  
\- Говорят, парню оторвало руку, - добавляет Тэхен, натягивая ботинки с рифленой подошвой.  
Чонгук возненавидел обувь с высокими - их приходилось шнуровать слишком долго.  
Хани возмутилась, что это похоже на обычную сплетню - в самом деле, оторвали целую руку, и в новостях об этом ни слова? Тэхен отмахнулся, сказав, что в мы все знаем, как это бывает. Никто ничего не сделал, когда альфа новичок из его партии уволился. Все промолчали. В новостях не было и строчки про гэнг бэнг человека гибридами. Никто ничего не говорил и не знал, хотя секса толком и быть не могло с таким уровнем безопасности - но воняло от парня спермой и альфами так, что никому не нужно было рассказывать или видеть. Всё и так все поняли.

\- Здесь гнилое место, - вздохнула Хани, застегивая перчатки на автолтпучку.   
\- Удивила пиздец, - Тэхен выпрямился, разминая спину, поддерживая каждое движение хрипами и соответственным выражением лица.  
\- Нас скоро лишат работы. Обидно, конечно. Но я считаю, что давно пора.  
\- Уволиться из этой дыры? Я тоже так считаю. Хороших членов давно не поступало, а старые приелись, да, Гуки?  
Хани и Чонгук поморщились в ответ, отпрянув от Тэхена.  
\- Фу, блять, Тэ, я не об этом. Арену должны запретить, это просто бойня для живых гибридов.  
Мимо прошёл куратор охранников, Намджун, зацепившись взглядом на Хани. Улыбки казались почти интимными, но поблекли во время официальных приветствий. За день ничего интересного не произошло.   
Копаясь в сетях перед сном, Чонгук забрел на петицию по запрету арен. Много людей писали, что тогда появятся подпольные арены, и условия станут хуже, другие же аргументировали, что открытое одобрение насилия - отвратительно. И обе стороны имели внушительные доводы до тех пор, пока он не открыл аккаунты, созданные приверженцами взглядов "за арены" - куча жёсткого порно с гибридами, насилия и издевательств.   
Чонгук спал на удивление легко в ту ночь, оставив свою подпись в щестизначном числе борцов за права гибридов.

\- Ты слышал новость?  
Чимин скосил глаза, прильнув к стене рядом с парнем. Взгляд скользил по телу, пока Чонгук переодевался после душа.  
\- Ты о чем? - Чонгук скинул мокрые шорты в зипер.  
\- О работе, - закатил глаза Чимин, - о чем же ещё.  
Похлая ухмылка говорила об обратном. Чонгук натянул лонгслив, и Чимин отошёл, потеряв интерес.  
\- На арене кто-то оторвал альфе член, прежде чем убить, - Чимин стянул вниз облегающие плавки, переступив через них, - держу пари, там было, что отрывать. Арену закрыли на следующую неделю.  
\- И почему ты сказал об этом только сейчас?  
Поверить только - неделя выходных после бессонных ночей и омерзительного химозного зловония масок. Вообще, маски не пахли ничем, но естественный запах дыхания тоже был не очень приятен, если застаивался по неделе, поэтому маски пропитывали в антисептике, который должен был отбивать любой посторонний запах.  
\- Боялся, что ты помешаешь нашему плаванию. Общественный бассейн - не то место, где стоило бы ловить стояки, Гуки, - Чимин скользнул пальцами по пряжке тонкого, изящного ремня на обтягивающих брюках.

\- Ты себя слышишь? У меня из всей новости могло встать только на недельный отпуск, но никак на кастрацию гибрида, - Чонгук давно сидел с рюкзаком в руках, ожидая Чимина. Тот был медлительнее, явно заботясь о мелочах больше, чем Чонгук, хотя они оба сходилист на том, что выглядеть хорошо - это не постыдно, а важно и круто. И сексуально, подчеркнул бы Чимин.   
\- У тебя могло встать от мысли об альфа-члене, милый, - съязвил Чимин с обыденным блеском в глазах, как только речь заходила о чем-то пошлом.

\- Бля, только у тебя могло встать на такое дерьмо, Чимини, - они зашагали к выходу.  
\- Ой, не прибедняйся. Ты что, из этих? Любителей утонуть в киске?  
Чонгук поморщился от подбора слов, высказав пару неласковых Чимину.  
\- Во-первых, я не сказал, что мне не нравятся парни. А во-вторых, девушки тоже могут быть альфами. И киска? Кто так вообще говорит, ты что, педик?  
Чимин обиженно толкнул его, поджав губы и продолжая дуться до самого пути в метро, отсыпая друг другу шутками на грани чёрного юмора с примесью говна и членов.

\- Дело не в размере. Они в любом случае сильнее людей, иначе они бы не были здесь, ведь так?  
Стройный юноша наклонил голову, ожидая ответа. Его точеные черты лица заострились, а взгляд стал жёстким. Отказа и пререканий он явно не ждал.   
Чонгук поежился на стуле, сидеть на планерках и лекциях ему не нравилось больше всего. Во-первых, их редко проводили в рабочее время. Во-вторых, их проводил этот парень, которого он случайно принял за девушку, а теперь от стыда едва мог встретиться с ним взглядом. Уже какой раз он старательно терпел положенные полчаса, смотря на стену за головой юркого брюнета.  
\- Итак, вернёмся к основам. Взаимодействие с фаворитами имеет базу, чтобы уметь общаться, чтобы заставить слушать. Любое общение - это взимовыгода, обмен ресурсами. В нашем случае, вам нужно уметь заставлять гибридов поступать так, как Вам выгодно, и чтобы это не звучало так жестоко: любое общение имеет такой же аспект. Нам везде пытаются втюхать что-то : мнение, продукты для дома, политическую позицию и прочий бред.  
Он сделал паузу, выжидая неминуемых возгласов понимания и поддержки.  
\- Повторим базу и разберём принципы общения. Первое - просто о сложном. Искусство донести непонятную мысль легкодоступным языком - это сильнейший навык в любой сфере, будь то реклама, менторство...  
Чонгук отплывал мыслями, удаляясь от реальности. В его подсознании Чимин снова спрашивал его, как ему удалось выйти в целых штанах от альфы в гоне, хотя, Чонгук и не рассказал ему, насколько был неосторожен. Чимин пестрил рассказами, подобных этому, только с другими концовками. На некоторых из них он выдавал мечтательные вздохи, перебирая пальчиками прядки волос или потирая кожу над коленом.

\- А ты не почувствовал запах?  
Спросил Чим, проходя сквозь очередную улочку навстречу светящимся рекламным панелям. Чонгук задумался на мгновение, вспоминая, как его окутала холодная волна влаги, когда он вошёл в комнату. Это было скорее ощущение, чем запах.  
\- Тэхен говорил, что от неё прекрасно пахнет. Но сорре, я по членам, так что мне не понять, - Чимин убрал волосы со лба назад, осматривая отражение в витрине из оргстекла.  
\- Я потолстел, как ты думаешь? Это все потому, что я сорвался с диеты, пиздец я свин.  
Чонгук все ещё стоял, переваривая его слова.  
\- Ты такой милый в этой панамке, такой странный.  
Чимин двинулся вперёд, оставляя Чонгука следовать за его серебряной макушкой в толпе.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я был у девушки? Я этого не говорил.  
Чимин лишь закатил глаза, объясняя недалекому другу, что только только одна альфа провела гон одна в карцерном за последние несколько месяцев, и Тэхен тут же узнал об этом и прожужжал ему все уши.  
\- Хочешь узнать, как все было? - пухлые щеки словно заострились, выставляя изгиб аккуратных бровей. Чонгук отказался, и Чимин не настаивал.

Арена ревела. Внутри свободные от сегодняшнего шоу фавориты вели себя по-прежнему, как натасканные роботы, но поверх натянутой маски послушания с самого подъёма дергалось нервное, натянутое возбуждение, из-за которого Хани невзлюбила смены в турнирные дни.  
Кто из этих фаворитов не вернётся после схваток? Кто минует лазарет, отправившись прямиком в кремарий? Имело ли это значение для неё, как для сотрудницы и человека? Да, но она старалась им не сочувствовать.  
Солли, девушка из отдела связей с общественностью (или как они замудреннее себя обзывали) говорила что-то куратору, её голос все повышался, пока мужчина шёл вперёд, явно пытаясь отвязаться от девушки.  
Его тёмная, объёмная копна волос возвышалась над её светлой головой, загораживая её лицо, и было трудно увидеть выражение лица Солли и понять, о чем она говорит.  
Хани прилипла к стене, пытаясь быть незаметной на своем посту.

После инцидента в душевой Намджун, попросивший называть его по имени, пригласил её к себе для беседы, но Хани вежливо отказалась, увильнув из его кабинета и оставив опирающегося на стол задницей мужчину. С тех пор они не пересекались.

У куратора была тёплая улыбка, растягивающая кожу шоколадного оттенка с тёмными ямками на щеках, но чтобы он ни говорил - глаза оставались холодными, слишком изучающими.

Хани остерегалась всех в этом вонючем месте, желая просто отработать свою ставку и уйти, но и её пробивало на ужас и бессмысленные слезы в домашней тишине после особо тяжких смен.

\- Так нельзя! Переведи ее в медотсек! Ты не можешь так поступать потому, что она будет единственной женщиной там!   
\- Дело не в том, что она женщина, - Мужчина автоматически перевёл взгляд на именную бирку, которой не было на груди, потому что девушка не была из лиги форменных сторожевых сук, "хотя вела себя, как одна из них".  
\- Солли, отдел безопасности и...   
\- Как Хосок? - Мужчина перебил её ответ.   
\- Что?  
\- Чон Хосок работает в Вашем отделе?  
\- Да, - она смутилась на секунду, но вновь напирала, орудуя аргументами.  
\- Бой прошёл не очень хорошо, так бывает, фавориты умирают, мы все смертные создания, и с этим нужно просто смириться, - Хани могла представить, как он закатывает глаза, хотя на рабочем месте такое вряд ли бы произошло.  
\- Она истекает кровью, но ещё может выжить, если оказать нормальную помощь, Ким Намджун. Если Вы отказываетесь от чужой жизни, то я подам жалобу за халатность и самопроизвол. - черты лица Солли очерчивались жесткостью линий, контур губ изогнулся в раздражении. Ни следа ласки и мягкости в её обычно милом взгляде и округлых скулах.

громкий грудной вздох услышала даже Хани. После пары минут и неразборчивых реплик, Намджун улыбнулся ей, проходя мимо. Солли оправила блузку и полы пиджака, выпрямляясь сильнее. Она вежливо поздоровалась с девушкой, и пригласила её на обед вместе. Хани вернула ей изгиб губ, наклоняя голову в согласном кивке.

Намджун давил желание потереть виски до последнего, пока перед ним жужжал хилер. Беда не приходит одна, вспомнил глупую примету забытых лет. Люди любят перекладывать ответственность за свои действия на плечи "судьбы", верно?  
Джексон верещал о том, как рад видеть, как любит Намджуна, стрелял низкими шутками, и конечно же согласился пойти на контакт.  
Намджун устало опустился на кресло, закрывая лицо рукой. Отчёты пестрили перед глазами, но в голове заела очередная фраза лекаря "я б хотел поучаствовать в боях, они выглядят так круто". Кто в своём уме хотел бы приравнять себя к гибридам и отказаться от привилегий? Каким же поверхностным нужно быть, чтобы так плоско смотреть на все это? Намджун опустил руки к подсвеченным символам на поверхности стола, включая экран. Все-таки его ждали очередные записи мониторинга. Единственный плюс за день - нагоняй от Хосока он избежал, спасибо, что сегодня не его смена.


End file.
